


Быть кем-то другим

by Akitosan



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: Спецквест [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: Такасуги перепробовал несчетное число способов погасить гнев Уцуро.





	Быть кем-то другим

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: вербена

Утопающий хватается за соломинку, умирающий пытается прожить еще хоть немного, Такасуги перепробовал несчетное число способов погасить неугасимый гнев Уцуро. Результата не было или он был, но кратковременный.

Уцуро одновременно восхищала его настойчивость и раздражала необходимость ежедневно пробовать новое чудодейственное средство. 

— Я выпью, если ты выпьешь со мной, — говорил он. И Такасуги тоже приходилось глотать настойки из горьких трав. На него, впрочем, они действовали странным образом: для Уцуро он готовил убойную дозу, а Уцуро не разрешал ему разбавлять. К концу второго месяца такой жизни на Такасуги снизошло воистину неземное спокойствие. А вместе с ним пришло и озарение. Он почему-то совсем позабыл про вербену. А ведь вербена связана с земной Альтаной через космос. 

Но все равно Такасуги не был на сто процентов уверен, что настойка из вербены поможет Уцуро. С Уцуро вообще было непонятно: притворялся он, что что-то ему помогает, или действительно на него оказывали влияния какие-то травы. Поэтому Такасуги ничего не сказал, а просто добавил вербену в уже зарекомендовавшую себя безумную смесь.

Уцуро заметил подвох после первого же глотка, но и виду не подал. Выпил все и попросил добавки. Его измученной бесконечными перерождениями душе вдруг подозрительно полегчало, и он надеялся, что передозировка сведет эффект на нет.

Но этого не произошло. Если после первой порции у него исчезло желание умереть самому, то после второй у него исчезло желание убивать все живое. Он даже задумался, что неплохо бы затащить Такасуги в постель прямо сейчас, пока действие этой гадости не закончилось.

Но прежде…

— Что ты добавил в настойку? — спросил он. И поспешил пояснить: — Мне стало хуже.

Прежнего Такасуги можно было обмануть, а новый, просветленный Такасуги так просто не поддавался на манипуляции.

— Я же вижу, что тебе стало лучше, — заметил он. 

— Но ты же понимаешь, что это только из-за того, что ты травишь меня всякой дрянью, — Уцуро попытался воспроизвести тон Шоё, чтобы достичь наилучшего эффекта. — А настоящий я живу здесь с тобой просто потому, что этого хочешь ты.

Это было враньем, но делать было нечего. Это пока у Такасуги ничего не получалось, Уцуро смотрел на него со снисхождением. 

— Это вербена, — ответил Такасуги. — А настоящего тебя вообще не существует, ты же пытаешься казаться кем-то другим. Чего, допустим, ты хочешь сейчас?

— Тебя, — честно признался Уцуро. — Но всему есть предел. Я терпеливо принимал все, что ты заставлял меня пить, но это уже слишком. Больше никакой вербены. Я чувствую себя ненастоящим, понимаешь?

Такасуги, конечно, понимал. А если и не понимал, Уцуро был уверен, что сможет его убедить. Для этого ему даже не придется притворяться кем-то другим.


End file.
